


Winds of Change

by maryperk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year 2206, Buffy the Vampire Slayer is on a mission to rescue her sister, Dawn, from the clutches of Angelus.  She finds a new ally in the form of one William the Bloody, a.k.a. Spike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Master Spike is looking for a new blood bank. I sure hope he picks me. He's so sexy for a vampire," the vapid blond female exclaimed with glee. She'd had her eye on Master Spike ever since she was promoted to her current worker position. Even under the circumstances she felt that she should have the best, and Master Spike was the best looking man or vampire she'd ever seen.

Buffy's head snapped in the direction of the blond girl's voice. The voice sounded so much like an acquaintance of hers that she checked to make sure that Harmony wasn't there. That was one complication she didn't need. As the Slayer, Buffy had deliberately avoided Spike. The less people who knew about her, the better. Her rescue mission was too important to risk detection by anyone in the facility, especially any Aurelians.

Buffy glanced up at the catwalk where the vampire in question stood, overseeing the workers. With a cigarette dangling from the corner of his lips, he was the perfect epitome of someone playing it cool. The rest of his facial expression countered the cool look with one of boredom though. It wasn't a good combination in a human or a vampire. A bored vampire could be very dangerous to those he oversaw.

Spike studied the slaves working beneath him. He sighed in boredom. There, he admitted it. He was bored. Overseer to slave workers wasn't his idea of fun. There was plenty of blood and sex, but it just wasn't the same without the hunt. Since starting this job, Spike had always kept one special worker for his own personal use, but even that was getting boring. Human females were fragile and unable to keep with his demands. Several centuries of unlife was beginning to wear on him. He needed a little bit of excitement in his days and nights.

"Chief!" Lawson called out. He motioned Spike over to the end of the catwalk, away from anywhere that could echo his voice down to the workers. "I found two piles of vampire dust by the entrance of Angelus' compound. We're not missing anybody. So, it must be a couple of his men. I cleaned it up, and it can't be traced back to us."

"Good work." Spike kept his eyes on the female workers. Lawson was efficient, but most of all Spike trusted him. If Lawson said he took care of the problem, he took care of it. His mind wandered back to his previous boredom. "Are there any that might suit my purposes?" He glanced over at his second in command.

"The small blond wench." Lawson pointed Buffy out to Spike. He knew the other blond near Buffy wanted the position, but he couldn't imagine Spike dealing with the vapid personality for more than a day. So, Buffy was his first choice. "She's proven herself a good worker. She's plenty strong and not much of a complainer. She says she's 21, which takes care of the legalities as well. Oh, she goes by the name Buffy." 

"That's a stupid name," Spike muttered, but he couldn't hide that he was intrigued. 

Lawson shrugged. "I didn't name her." He leaned in closer to Spike's ear. "A couple of Angelus' lackeys were here the other day scouting things out. So, you might want to get a hold of her before Angelus sees her."

"Approach her tomorrow before the shift starts." The wheels in Spike's head already turning with various litle things he had in mind to seduce the lucky woman. "Show her the standard contract, and make sure she signs."

"Gotcha, chief." Lawson hurried away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_(Later the same night)_

Buffy ran down the hallway as quietly as she could. When she turned the next corner, she paused to catch her breath and to remove her too noisy boots. The boots were hastily shoved in the nearby garbage shoot. She knew that her younger sister, Dawn, was a prisoner in Angelus' pleasure palace, but she was pretty sure that the vampire had captured her for her Keyness not for her body. At least that was what the Slayer's team hoped. She could hear Angelus' minions getting closer. So, she took a chance that whoever's quarters was behind the door at the end of the corridor wouldn't mind a visitor.

Spike's eyes popped open when the door to his quarters slid open and closed. He heard Angelus' minions shouting in the hallway. Inhaling deeply, he smelled sweat, power and the intoxicating scent of feminine musk. Spike reached over to turn on the bedside lamp. His intruder blinked in the sudden light.

Buffy heard the men following her pound on the door behind her. She blinked for a few seconds when the room's occupant turned on the light. Then, she recognized Spike, the shift overseer, and she made a split second decision. Buffy tore off her coat, followed by her shirt, and she tossed them to the side as she made her way to the bed.

Spike recognized his intruder to be the worker his second in command was going to procure for him in the morning. Before he could inquire what she was doing in his room, she straddled his lap. The heated apex of her thighs pressed snugly against his sheet covered cock. His hands automatically settled on her hips. Spike didn't resist when she pressed his face into her neck. It was what he was going to be asking of her anyway. Besides, if she was going to offer, he was going to take. He shifted into game face, and he sank his fangs into her flesh.

_Oh, heavenly God!_ Spike growled when Buffy's powerful blood hit his tongue. It had been centuries since he had tasted Slayer blood, but it was something he had never forgotten. The fact that Angelus' guards were after her made the vampire think that maybe, just maybe, she wasn't a simple worker after all. If she was here to stake his grandsire, he _wouldn't_ stand in the way. Sudden possessiveness hit Spike's system, followed by surprise. He hadn't felt that way for anyone or anything... Ever!

"Mine," Spike snarled into Buffy's skin. He pressed her closer to his burgeoning hard-on while she shuddered in sudden orgasmic release. The fact that she orgasmed from his bite alone thrilled him. _Just wait until I really get going,_ he thought to himself.

The door slid open for a second time that night to reveal the searching minions. They were obviously nervous about going into Spike's room, but Angelus would dust them if they didn't check all possible locations for the intruder.

Spike pulled away from the Slayer's neck with his lips covered in her blood. He stared at the intruders with demon-yellow eyes. "Can't you see I'm busy," Spike snapped while the hand closest to the door glided up the Slayer's body to cup her breast. He twisted the nipple into a hardened point without removing his gaze from the frightened minions. 

"Sorry, Master Spike, we didn't realize." The minions backed up slowly. They all knew that if they pissed the master vamp off there was a chance they wouldn't make it out of the room undusted. "There was an intruder in Master Angelus' compound. We think he or she ran this direction."

"You're welcome to check under the bed, but if I were you I'd make it fast," Spike said menacingly. "My patience is wearing thin." The quiet groan from the Slayer mobilized the minions faster than the master vamp's words. 

"Of course not, sir. Sorry to have bothered you." Angelus' guards backed up out the door, letting it slide closed in front of them.

"They might be listening." Spike leaned in to whisper in Buffy's ear. "Better make it sound good. B'sides, you owe me for saving your pretty little hide." 

Buffy simply nodded at the vampire's words. She had known the minute she made the decision to strip off her shirt and hop on his lap, that there would be a price to pay for her actions. Her Watcher had warned her about Spike. If there was one creature left alive in the universe that could identify a Slayer, it would be him. He was the only vampire to take on five Slayers by himself and live to tell the tale. Something about him called to her, and she was helpless against his sinister attraction. What he was doing to her body already felt heavenly. She laced her fingers through his hair, and she pulled his lips down to hers.

Spike pressed up more tightly against the Slayer's heated center. He could feel her dampness through her pants and the sheet that still covered his lower body. He cupped Buffy's breasts with both hands, and he used them to push her backwards. Spike settled himself between her parted thighs while he trailed his lips down her jaw line to her throat. He gently laved his bite mark with his rough tongue.

Buffy's breaths came in quick, brief pants, and she shivered under the onslaught of the vampire's mouth on her neck. His cool flesh pressed against her own heated skin felt so good, so right. Her hands left his hair, brushed over the back of his neck, and down his back to pull his hips closer to hers. She grumbled wordlessly in the back of her throat because of the fabric still in the way of what she really wanted.

"Bloody pants are in the way," Spike groused. He slid his hands down to Buffy's hips, and he proceeded use his sharp claws to rip her pants from waist to knees.

"Hey," Buffy protested half-heartedly, even as she helped Spike strip the ruined garment from her legs. "Now I'll be running around half naked."

"Better not, Slayer. I'll have to kill any male who sees you," Spike said with the promise of pain and blood in his voice. "I don't share what belongs to me."

"Me, either." Buffy had no idea where the actions came from when she pulled Spike's head to the side and sank her teeth into his flesh. "Mine." Maybe it was because he'd said the same thing to her a few minutes ago, and she wanted him to be hers as much as she was his. She felt driven by something deep within her to take him as her own in all ways. Whatever her initial reasons, her body sang with pleasure as his blood coated her tongue. It tasted rich and heady, not disgusting as she would have assumed it would be.

"Fuck!" Spike shouted. He thrust against the woman beneath him. He had felt her power increase ten-fold just before she laid into him with her teeth. The things he could accomplish with this woman by his side. "Wicked, wanton bitch!" He forced her face away from his neck, and he covered her lips with his. He never imagined his sleep would be interrupted with such acts, but he readily accepted everything she had to offer and more. He wanted her, and he wanted her now.

Buffy wiggled around until she felt the head of Spike's cock align with the opening of her pussy. She threw her legs around his waist, and she lifted her pelvis just enough that he started to slide inside. She placed her hands on his firm ass, and she used her Slayer strength to force his cock into her hot, tight sheath.

Spike's eyes crossed when he felt his dick sink into Buffy's pussy. It wasn't just her heat, because he had been with human women before, it was the strength of her inner muscles that made his pleasure more intense. She was like nothing he had ever experienced before. Considering his age, that was saying something. He was never letting her go. Spike didn't care that they had only just met, that they didn't know if they were compatible, or even why the hell she had been sneaking around Angleus' compound. He established the familiar rhythm of fucking a beautiful woman only to realize it was much more than that.

_Oh, God, this was what was missing with Parker and Riley,_ Buffy thought. _They were too fucking warm and gentle._ She used Spike's hair to pull his mouth away from hers, and she stared up into his demon-yellow eyes. She had always wondered what was wrong with her. Faith had no problems with human males, but Buffy had found that they never fully satisfy her. Here, in this vampire's arms, with his body covering hers and his cock deep within her body, she discovered there was nothing wrong with her if she just had the right partner. She wondered what her Watcher would say when he found out.

Spike rolled over on his back. He urged Buffy to brace her hands against his shoulders and ride him while he played with her nipples. From her hesitation, he knew this was a new position for her. He resolved his thoughts for a later time to find out exactly how experienced she was. 

Buffy's eyes fluttered shut with the overload of sensations. The firm feel of Spike's cool skin beneath her hands, the fullness of her pussy as she rode his cock, and the sharp pinches on her nipples shot tendrils of need down her body to where they were joined. Waves of pleasure washed through her and over her until she finally collapsed on top his chest.

Spike was unable to control his reaction to Buffy's orgasm. He prided himself on being able to outlast his human partners. He usually gave them pleasure till they practically passed out from it, but in the intensity of her orgasm he found himself gripping her hips tightly against his own while he emptied his cold seed inside her heated body. When she collapsed against him, Spike rubbed her back soothingly.

"Care to tell me how you're a Slayer when they died out two centuries ago?" Spike whispered in her ear. "I know this because I killed the last three in existence."

"Think I could have a few to catch my breath first? That was pretty intense." Buffy lifted her head to stare at the vampire. She wondered exactly how much of the story she should tell him. She was sure he wasn't in league with the Council of Watchers. Buffy decided to take a chance on the blond vampire; she could always use another ally.

Spike nodded his head. He caressed his fingers through Buffy's golden tendrils of hair. It felt so soft between his fingertips. He decided this was a good way to pass the time. He buried his face in hair and inhaled her scent deeply. _I could get use to this._

"Ready for a history lesson?" After her breathing returned to normal, Buffy settled her chin on her hands, which were laced together across his chest. 

Spike shrugged. There were a lot of things he'd rather be doing than talking, but he sensed it was important to hear the explanation for Buffy's presence in the universe. To his way of figuring, she shouldn't exist.

"During the time period you mentioned, several Watchers, including the original Rupert Giles, discovered that the Council was evil and corrupt. They removed the Slayer and all the potentials from the Council's influence. Then, they went into hiding."

"Original Rupert Giles?" Only a little ways in, and Spike was already getting confused.

"Yeah, my Watcher is his, however many there are, great-grandson." Buffy smiled softly. "His name is Rupert, too. Anyway, the original Rupert somehow manipulated the Slayer magic so that only the female children of the potentials in his group would be the next generation of potentials. It was from this group that all of the Slayers have been chosen from in the last two centuries."

"Council disbanded mid-21st century, luv," Spike said. He reached over to grab the pack of contraband cigarettes off the bedside table. He lit one, but he was careful not to blow any smoke into Buffy's face.

"They're not gone. Don't ever kid yourself." Buffy sighed. "They merely went underground, and after two centuries they still have been unable to break Rupert Giles' magic." She grinned a bit cheekily. "They didn't call him the Ripper for nothing."

"I see your point."

"Yeah, the Vampire Laws of 2105 was the Travers family's way to try and flush us out." Buffy rolled off Spike's chest but stayed close to his side. "In reality they just made things easier for us. Since vamps were citizens under the law, Slayers were able to hide their killings easier."

Spike pondered the information that Buffy had given him. Strangely enough it made perfect sense to him. He hid many of his activities directly under his grandsire's nose. The thought of Angelus brought another question to his mind. He reached over to crush out his cigarette before he asked his next question.

"Whatcha doin' wanderin' around Angelus' compound?" Spike rolled on his side to face the petite blond woman.

"He took my sister," Buffy half muttered, half growled. "I'm here to get her back."

"Alone? That's not very smart." Spike reached out to pull the Slayer closer. He threw one arm and one leg over her body, effectively trapping her against him. "Not sure 'm likin' the idea that Peaches has a potential in his clutches. If you died he might just have the next Slayer under his control."

"There are others in place." Buffy nibbled her lip while she considered again how much to tell this vampire. Rumors amongst the workers said he didn't care much for his grandsire, but would he be willing to go against his family even with the promise of power? Buffy decided to take the risk. She did mate with him after all, and that had to count for something. "Dawn isn't my sister exactly, and she's no potential. She's actually a Key that can tear down the walls between dimensions."

Spike growled when Buffy pulled away from him. She cupped his cheek for a moment before she hopped out of bed to get her jacket. She pulled a piece of paper out of a magically secreted pocket, and she handed it to him. Spike opened the paper to find an article from the New Los Angeles newspaper that reported the theft of a statue from the Sunnydale Museum of History. He recognized the name Sunnydale. It was where the largest, most active Earth Hellmouth was located. It was where his Sire, Drusilla, succumbed to garlic poisoning caused by a mob in Prague two centuries before.

"We have reason to believe that Angelus has that statue, Acathla." Buffy plopped down on the bed next to Spike. "Giles and Wes both say he's gonna use Dawn's blood to open it. I have to stop him."

"Open what exactly?"

"Hell." Buffy's answer was short and terse.

"That can't be good." Spike rolled over on his back to stare at the ceiling. While lost in thought, he finally lost his vampiric visage. He absentmindedly reached for the Slayer's hand, and he linked fingers with her. "I like the universe the way it is. Got plenty of pleasures still left to indulge in. B'sides, I kinda miss the hunt, and who better to hunt than another demon. More of a challenge that way. That it's old Angelus? Even better."

"You're gonna help me?" Buffy asked incredulously. This was better than she had hoped for!

"Sounds like more fun than I've had in decades." Spike pulled the Slayer close. He grasped the back of her head, and he growled against her lips. "But there's plenty of time for that in the morning, pet. Right now... I'm ready to fuck m'girl again."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lawson knocked on Spike's door. He hated to give his boss the news that the little worker gal the boss wanted had disappeared during the night. It was his job and he took his job seriously. He wasn't surprised when Spike opened the door within a few minutes, but Lawson was taken aback at the condition of the elder vampire. Spike was covered in almost healed bite marks, deep scratches, and he wore a look of satisfaction on his lean, sardonic face.

"You're here to tell me you lost something, aren't you?" Spike chuckled. He jerked a thumb towards the bathing chamber. "Already found it."

"How?" Lawson's voice dropped an octave, his eyes fastened on the other door. Now that he listened carefully he could hear a female humming in sync with the running shower.

"Showed up on my doorstep last night. Runnin' from Angelus' minions." Spike gestured the younger vampire into the room. "Think I found who got those guards the other night." The two vampires settled themselves in the comfortable armchairs.

"Spike?" Buffy came out of the bathroom, tying the bathrobe belt around her petite waist. She came to a standstill, and she stared at the vampires. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Of course not, pet." Spike gestured Buffy close enough to pull her down on his lap. He settled her back against his body, and he introduced his companion. "This is Lawson. He's been my second in command for over 250 years. I sired him on an American U-Boat during Earth's second world war. He is loyal only to me, and you can trust him explicitly."

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am," Lawson said politely. He nodded his head in greeting.

"Hang on to your hat, Lawson, old chap." Spike smirked. "This is Buffy. She's a vampire Slayer." He chuckled when his Childe's jaw literally dropped in surprise. "Yeah, that's what I thought when I first tasted her blood."

"Something I forgot to mention last night," Buffy said softly. "My death won't produce another Slayer."

"How is that possible?" Lawson asked equally as quiet. He glanced at his Sire, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I drowned when I was sixteen, and then my friend resuscitated me. It was long enough for Kendra to be called." Buffy chewed on her lip for a moment. "When she died a year later, Faith was chosen. Is there anything to eat around here? I'm starved."

Lawson blinked at the sudden topic change, but Spike was used to it despite only being intimate with Buffy for the past several hours. He pointed to the food replicator, and he and Lawson waited for her to get her food. Spike put his arms around the Slayer when she perched herself again on his lap. She laid out the plate of bacon, eggs and hash browns on the table in front of them. The two vampires sat in quiet astonishment while she devoured one plate and the two following it with total gusto.

"What?" Buffy asked around the last bite of food. She looked from one vampire to the other. "I was hungry, and it tasted good. I worked up an appetite! I have a very high metabolism."

"You still haven't told me what your sister has to do with why you're sneakin' around Angelus' compound in the middle of the night." Spike pulled Buffy close again, now that she was done eating. "Unless you have a bloody death wish."

"I was trying to find out where they're keeping Dawn." Buffy laid her head back against Spike's shoulder. Her eyes rested on the ceiling. She unconsciously exposed the half healed claim mark on her neck. She failed to see the knowing look that passed between the two vampires, as Lawson conceded that his boss had made his own supernatural contract with the petite blond girl. "If I can get a location beacon to her, we can get her out. I need to locate and destroy a stolen statue, too."

"Well, you're in luck, luv. Angelus is having a party tonight, and yours truly is on the guest list." Spike smirked when Buffy jerked her head around to stare at him. "As my consort, you're going as my guest. There won't be no more sneakin' around, endangerin' you life."

"Consort? You mean that biting thing made me your consort?"

"Actually it did more than that, Slayer. It made you my mate. Didn't your Watcher teach you anything?"

"I think this is my cue to leave." Lawson rose from his chair. "I'll have Dalton deliver a dress this afternoon. Any particular color you prefer, chief?"

"Make it black to match my attire," Spike said. He waited until Lawson left the room before he turned his attention back to Buffy. He reached up to stroke her hair. "I've never taken a mate before because I've never felt the urge until now. Something about you calls to me. Something about you just feels right. After three centuries of unlife, I've finally found something worth havin'."

"I planned on avoiding you In fact, I tried to just that. Jumping into this room last night was a desperate attempt at hiding," Buffy murmured. "Your reputation proceeds you; not only as the Slayer of Slayers, but also as one of Angelus' more famous childer. Oh, and yeah, my Watcher does teach me things. Just, you know, I don't think my mating with a master vamp was ever on his list of possibilities." 

"Baby, something tells me you're a rebel."

"Me becoming the Slayer surprised everybody," Buffy sighed. "I was much more interested in the social aspects of school than anything else. So much so, that when I was fourteen I was allowed to leave the slayer school and attend public school." She got to her feet, pulled Spike up behind her, and she led him to the bed. 

"Hmm, didn't attend public school, m'self. We were just rich enough to afford boardin' school," Spike murmured. He settled himself on the bed next to the Slayer. "How'd you take to bein' away from all the other little slayers-in-trainin'?"

"I loved it!" Buffy bit on her lower lip. Her breath hitched when she felt Spike undo the tie on the bathrobe, and he slid his cool hands inside to caress her heated flesh. "I made lots of new friends. Willow's part of the coven now and Jesse and Xander are part of the advance guard. Cordy, she's married to Xander, took on the seer's powers when the last one died."

"Interestin' little team you got yourself there, then," Spike muttered against the skin of Buffy's neck. He nibbled his claim mark with blunt teeth. He was rewarded with a leg thrown over his hip and the wetness of her pussy against his own flesh.

Buffy groaned while her eyes rolled back in her head, and she gripped Spike's hair with one fist. Just one touch from the blond vampire and she turned into a wanton bitch in heat. Buffy loved it! She groaned gutturally as she continued to tell him about her other friends, "Willow's with Tara, a Wicca. Jesse's with Amy, another witch. Oz is currently dating Veruca, a werewolf like him, but I don't know if they're gonna last. She keeps telling him we're holding him back. We were his support group long before she came around. He doesn't like her telling him that he should leave his friends."

Spike slid his mouth down Buffy's chest where he caught one nipple with his mouth. The pink flesh crinkled under his ministrations, and he realized she tasted of vanilla and power. He grinned against her flesh. _His power... Their power._ Angelus didn't stand a chance. Soon, the only thing standing between Spike and being head of the Aurelius clan was going to be the Master himself. He couldn't fucking wait.

"Giles is courting my mom. Oh God, do that again." Buffy thrust her breast deeper into the vampire's mouth. "Would you take this wrong if I told you to devour me?" She moaned in delight when Spike bit down sharply on the nipple he currently had his tongue wrapped around.

"That was my plan, Slayer." Spike kissed his way down Buffy's stomach to her bellybutton. He nipped her hipbone with blunt teeth, and he chuckled when she squirmed in pleasure. Spike looked up into her face. "You wouldn't consider getting a tattoo there, would you? Just for me?"

"I'll think about it," Buffy whispered. She had lost her breath when Spike moved lower to spread her legs apart, and he put his mouth on her sopping wet core. His cool tongue danced over her clit and opening which made the catching of said breath very difficult. It was especially hard to breathe when he went even lower to caress the sensitive flesh between her vagina and anus.

Spike's eyes flew to take in his beloved's face when Buffy suddenly used her grip in his hair to shove him lower. _His girl had a kinky side._ He gently circled the puckered hole of her ass with his tongue. From his inquires the night before, between bouts of mind blowing sex, the vampire knew that the Slayer's experience had been limited to two very disappointing liaisons with human boys; Parker, the 'player' from high school, and Riley, the 'player' from the advanced guard. The blond vampire hoped he never met either one of the asses, because there was a chance he wouldn't be able to control his anger over their treatment of the beautiful woman now writhing in pleasure under his hands and tongue.

"The things I want you to do to me," Buffy moaned. She lifted on leg over Spike's shoulder to give him better access. She sighed when he sank three fingers into the tight sheath of her pussy. "You can stick that beautiful cock of yours anywhere you want. I'll take it and ask for more. Please, Spike... I need to feel you in me to be complete."

Spike raised his head to smirk at the squirming Slayer. Her words sent a shiver down his spine right to his hardened dick. "Wicked, naughty girl. I love it when you beg like the dirty little Slayer I know you are." 

Spike switched to game face, and he sank his fangs into the soft meaty thigh of the leg still thrown over his shoulder. He groaned in delight as the dual sensations of her blood hitting his tongue and her slippery walls clenched around his fingers. "Mine," Spike growled around his embedded fangs.

"Yours," Buffy screamed. Her orgasm wasn't even finished before she found herself face down on the bed, one of Spike's hands on the back of her neck while the other gripped her hip. She screamed again when he filled her aching pussy with his cock. Being trapped under his body, being used for his pleasure, was the best thing she had ever felt in her life. She couldn't move, and her fist in her mouth prevented talking. When his fingers shifted down to tap her clit all thought ceased. All she could do was feel, and she loved it.

Spike wished he could stay sheathed inside the Slayer's body for the rest of eternity. If only their bodies could be locked together in rapturous battle until the end, but with this woman his body reacted without control. Spike felt his balls tighten up to his body as he felt his cock swell in readiness for release. He leaned over Buffy's back to attach his mouth to her shoulder while he emptied his cool seed into her body. He grunted in pleasure when she tightened with another orgasm around his dick. The power of her blood guaranteed that his hard-on continued despite cumming.

"Please, Spike," Buffy whispered. "Please, don't stop."

"Not plannin' on stop, luv," Spike growled. "Gonna stick my prick in that tight little arse of yours." He pulled his cock out of her wet, sticky pussy, and he used his fingers to scoop their combined fluids up towards her puckered little hole. When he felt he had sufficient lubrication, he carefully inserted the head of his dick into her arse. He groaned loudly when she relaxed under his ministrations, and he sunk into her up to his balls.

"Oh God," Buffy groaned in pleasure. She spread her legs further apart. "Feels so fucking good. Put your fingers in my cunt. Now! Full, need to be full." She gasped for breath when Spike complied with her demands. She could feel the waves of pleasure wash over her until the only thing that mattered to her was MORE; more pleasure, more cock, more fangs and blood. The sensations grew more and more intense until Buffy blacked out from the intensity.

Spike made one last thrust with fingers and cock before he came for the second time in less than thirty minutes. He felt his petite mate fall into unconsciousness beneath him, and he made one last thrust before he collapsed on top of Buffy. He rolled to the side while he kept his still hard dick inside of her. He wanted and needed the continued sense of oneness with her body as well as her blood. Her power charged blood did more for his libido than even the most debauched acts of his fledgling years could. Spike settled his head down on the pillow in pure contentment before he pulled one of the blankets over himself and Buffy. There was plenty of time for a nap before Dalton showed up with a dress for the party.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy looked into the mirror, and she twirled around. The dress that Spike's minion picked was exquisite. It reminded her of the dresses that the ancient Romans wore, the ones she'd seen in history books. Buffy sat down to brush her hair. Midway through the last stroke, she felt cool lips glide along the top of her shoulder.

"You're so beautiful, pet," Spike whispered in Buffy's ear. His heart clenched when he caught sight of her big, bright smile in the mirror.

"No one has ever said that before," Buffy whispered. She turned to look the vampire full in the face. She was quite pleased by the desire that filled Spike's eyes at that very moment.

"If this party wasn't on the agenda, I'd keep you here in my bed and show you just how beautiful you really are," Spike murmured. He dropped his lips to her bare shoulder again while he reached around her body to cup her breasts.

"Wish I had some jewelry with me," Buffy sighed. She relaxed back against Spike's body while she tilted her head to the side.

"Not to worry." Spike reached out to open a black box sitting atop the dresser. He chuckled when Buffy gasped at the contents.

"Oh my. Those are beautiful." Buffy stared at the rubies contained there in. "Are they real?"

"Only the best for m'girl." Spike clipped the necklace around the Slayer's neck, and he watched in the mirror as she clipped on the earrings. "Now we're ready to party. Remember to just be yourself, and try not to dust anyone unless you have to. Where'd you hide your stake?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Buffy smirked. She stood, took Spike's hand, and the two exited his chambers on the way to face the devil and find Dawn.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Master Spike and his consort are here, Lord Angelus," the minion announced. He opened the big, double-wide doors to the 'throne' room.

"Come in, William," Angelus said. "Let me see my next little fuck buddy." He chuckled darkly. There was nothing he loved more than to take away something that belonged to his grandchilde. It was so easy, too. Just lay on a little charm and the bitches fell at his feet. Angelus leaned down to roughly caress the cheek of the woman sitting at his feet.

Spike gritted his teeth to refrain from answering and giving the other male vampire the satisfaction of knowing he was annoyed. He smiled inwardly when Buffy gripped his hand tighter. Spike's pride climbed when his mate carried herself like a queen, and she gave the briefest of nods towards Angelus before returning her attention to Spike. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the disbelief, followed swiftly by anger, that crossed his grandsire's face. Spike was glad he had warned Buffy of Angelus' attitude and words. The flash of anger that flashed through her eyes made him glad he wasn't going to be in the elder vampire's shoes when the Slayer was through with him.

Buffy's eyes flitted over the gathered consorts until she saw the adolescent girl she was looking for. Years of training their features while under pressure, and in extreme conditions, made it easy for both Buffy and Dawn to ignore each other, but still convey a message.

"Let's dance," Angelus announced. "I wish to work up an appetite. I think I'll pick your new consort as my first dance partner." He rose from his 'throne' to approach the younger vampire and the young woman standing beside him. Angelus put out his hand, and he chuckled when she cast a wary glance at Spike before placing her hand in his. 

Spike sneered at his grandsire, and, in a deliberate snub of his former consort, he went to his mate's sister to offer her his hand. He smiled gently when she took his hand. He helped her rise, and they joined Angelus and Buffy on the dance floor.

"Don't be getting any ideas about your companion, William," Angelus admonished. "She isn't here for your pleasure. Only mine." He swept Buffy off in a waltz.

Dawn nibbled on her lip while she looked up into the crystal blue eyes of the vampire. She wondered where her sister had run into such a handsome creature. She had felt the homing device in Spike's hand when he offered to dance with her, and she'd had to suppress a gasp when the object had melted into her skin. She laid her other hand on his shoulder, and they whirled around the dance floor in the opposite direction that Buffy and Angelus had. Dawn noticed that Spike kept a close eye on the other couple despite the rest of the dancers.

"If you hurt her, I'll hunt you down and light you on fire," Dawn hissed. "Don't think I won't." 

"Blood thirsty little thing, aren't you?" Spike's voice was filled with respect.

"Especially where my sister is concerned." Dawn turned to look at Buffy. "Her love life hasn't been exactly easy."

"Tell me," Spike growled, his eyes flashed yellow.

Meanwhile, across the room, Buffy was seething with anger at Angelus' high-handed tactics. She had removed his hand from her ass several times already, and his voice droned on and on in her ear. She sighed before she caught a glimpse of her mate and her sister in an animated conversation with their eyes directly on her.

"Then in 2185, I came here to Venuzizia where I quickly took over the local culture," Angelus crowed. "I'm sure you read about it in your history class."

"I took a history class?" Buffy asked in a vapid voice. She giggled inwardly. Guess knowing Harmony came to some good after all. "Oh, wait... that was one of the classes with books... right?"

"You've never heard of the great and powerful Lord Angelus?" 

"Los Angeles?" Buffy scrunched her forehead like she was trying to remember something important. "I didn't know Los Angeles was great and powerful, but I've heard they got great malls."

"Lord Angelus," the vampire pronounced his words in exasperation.

"Oh, I love malls, don't you?" Buffy gushed. "The clothes and the jewelry. My favorite store is the one that sells unicorns. Spikey's promised me he'll get me all the unicorns I want." She inwardly cringed at the tone of her voice. It was annoying even to her. She hoped she could chase Angelus away before she drove herself crazy. "He's so sweet, my blondie bear."

"Blondie bear?" Angelus inwardly cringed at the name. He mentally backed away from the seduction he had planned. This nutter wasn't worth dealing with even for a quick lay.

"Oh yes." Buffy stared up at Angelus, and she fluttered her eyelashes. "I bet all the girls call you Angelkins." She reached up to pinch one of his cheeks, hard. "Or even Angiepoo."

Angelus stepped back in disgust. _Where does Spike find these bimbos? Each one is worse than the last!_ He jumped back when the girl's hand reached further up to ruffle his hair, and he curled his lip when she cooed about how pretty it would look if she dyed it pink. Then, she talked about putting red sparkles and spandex into his wardrobe. Angelus hastily led her over to Spike, and he made his escape.

"What did you do to him, luv?" Spike watched his rapidly retreating grandsire. "I've never seen him run away so fast before."

"I just called him Angelkins, said I think his hair should be pink, and told him he should dress in red sparkles and spandex," Buffy said as vapidly as she could. She returned her voice to normal while she pouted. "I don't think he liked me. I think I should be insulted."

"Harmony can't be insulted," Dawn muttered. She eyed the guards coming towards the crowd towards them, and she turned to her sister and the vampire. "Hurry up and get me out of here before Lord Stupid figures out what he's doing."

"Gotcha," Buffy said softly. "Be ready tomorrow." She tensed when the guards came to stand next to Dawn, but neither of the vampire's touched the young girl in any way. Sometimes the Vampire Laws came in handy. Buffy waited until her sister was led away to her chair before she turned back to Spike. "Now what?"

"Dinnertime." Spike waggled his eyebrows while he rubbed his tongue along the bottom of his upper teeth. "You get to eat food, and I get to eat you." He grabbed her hand, and he pulled her towards the dining room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy rubbed the bite mark on her wrist where she had allowed Spike to feed from her during dinner. She shivered at the memory of his breath on her cheek and his voice in her ear growling _mine_. She raked her fingers through her hair before she turned to leave the bathroom, only to find her way blocked by the woman she knew had been Spike's previous consort.

"Lord Angelus is mine," the woman hissed. She grabbed Buffy by the neck and pushed her backwards until they bumped into the sinks. "You keep your hands to your own vampire, whore."

Buffy coolly reached up to grasp the hand on her throat, and she twisted until the woman fell to her knees in front of the Slayer. She sniffed in revulsion when the woman whimpered even though Buffy had let up on the painful pressure on the hand.

"I don't want Lord Angelus," Buffy gritted out between clenched teeth. "I'm perfectly happy with my own vampire. I'm sure Angelkins won't be too happy with your possessiveness. He certainly doesn't seem the type to be looking for a long time companion."

"I-I'll tell them you threatened me," the woman whined. "Spike will listen to me! He'll believe me!"

"I suggest you forget that idea." A cool voice filled the bathroom. Neither woman had noticed Spike's entry into the bathroom. "You lost all credibility with me when you deserted me for Angelus, Martia."

"I'm sorry, Spike," Martia cried. "He was so charming. He made me feel so special, but he's abandoned me. Please take me back, I'll be good. I promise."

"Angelus only wanted you because you were mine," Spike said coolly. "You made your bed, and don't count on me to rescue you from it." He leaned in to whisper menacingly. "I might not be the head of the clan, but I do have my own power, Martia. You might wake up tomorrow on the lowest tier of the worker platform if you don't watch yourself." 

Buffy dropped Martia's hand, and she moved to stand next to Spike. She knew she should be outraged at the vampire's threat on the human, but instead she found herself turned on by his show of power. She smirked at the cowering Martia before she pulled Spike into the hallway and down to a set of glass doors leading out onto a balcony.

Spike wondered what Buffy had in mind until she pushed him against the waist-high railing and dropped to her knees in front of him. He groaned in anticipation when he realized that very soon his cock was going to be inside her hot mouth. He relaxed back against the railing as he helped her remove his already burgeoning hard-on from his pants. Spike noticed that she was a bit hesitant, and he realized she had probably never done this before.

Buffy buried her nose in the curls that surrounded the vampire's cock. She felt liquid begin to seep out of her pussy. His scent was like an aphrodisiac to the Slayer. She grasped him with one hand while she trailed her tongue up the side of his penis. Buffy's fingers glided across her thigh to push up the hem of her dress, but before she could reach her destination Spike's husky voice stopped her progress.

"You keep those fingers out of your delicious, little quim, pet." Spike thrust his hips forward when her tongue hit a particularly sensitive spot under the belled head of his cock. "It's all mine, and you won't play with it unless I tell you."

"Yes, Master Spike," Buffy whispered against Spike's most sensitive flesh, and she shivered when he growled in response. "Tell me what you want?" 

"Suck me." 

"Of course, Master Spike." Buffy closed her mouth around the vampire's dick, one hand holding it steady while the other came up to cradle his balls. She caressed the crease behind Spike's testicles until she reached his anus, and she grinned to herself when he slouched to give her better access.

Spike kept his hand tangled in Buffy's hair while she continued to lave and suck his erection. He tried to concentrate on everything but what the woman on her knees in front of him was doing. He knew if he let himself it would be over within minutes. There was just something about Buffy that made him lose all control, but his attention was soon focused on the woman fidgeting at his feet. He groaned when several seconds later her body spasmed in orgasm. It appeared his girl got pleasure from giving him pleasure, and he felt himself pulsate his spendings into her waiting throat.

The doors opened suddenly, and there was an evil chuckle as Angelus stepped out onto the balcony. Spike raised an eyebrow in question when he realized Buffy had her stake out. She held it between her legs where Angelus couldn't see it, and she kept her mouth on his penis as if she was still pleasuring him.

"Guess that's one way to shut up her inane chatter." Angelus closed the doors behind him, oblivious to the danger in front of him. "Is she a good little cocksucker?"

"Oh, two cocks for the price of one," Buffy cooed in her most vapid tone. "My biggest fantasy come true." She rose to her feet, and she winked at Spike while he tucked himself back into his pants.

Spike nodded at Buffy, and as one entity, they turned on Angelus. They had made a plan that morning that if the situation arose that they would dispose of Angelus before staging a coup for Spike to take over the power base. The blond master vampire and the Slayer grabbed the older vampire. Before he had a chance to react, they had him bent over the railing. Spike ripped a ring from Angelus' finger, and he shoved it into one of his pockets.

"I'll survive the fall," Angelus growled. "Then, I'll get you, Spike. No one takes my ring and lives to tell the story." His words made Spike break out in a sneer.

"Won't survive Mr. Pointy," Buffy growled back. She placed her stake directly over his undead heart, and she pressed it into his flesh. His eyes opened wide when his cells turned to a dust that was easily caught by the wind and carried away.

"I think Master Angelus went out on the balcony."

Spike and Buffy looked at each other when they heard the voices inside. She grinned at the vampire while she leaned over the railing, and she hiked her dress to show her naked ass. Buffy quickly put her stake back into the sheath strapped to her upper thigh.

"Fuck me!" Buffy whispered. 

Spike wasted no time obeying his mate's command. He had his cock out of his pants and slammed inside her hot body just as the door handle turned. Spike grinned when she wailed in pleasure at the invasion. _Yeah, m'girl is a kinky little wench._ He slipped into game face, and he buried his fangs into the flesh of her shoulder before he started to fuck her hard and deep.

The doors swung open, again, and the minion guards that had been chasing Buffy the night before spilled out onto the balcony. They licked their lips at the scene in front of them, but each gulped when Spike let loose of Buffy's shoulder to turn his demon-yellow eyes on them.

"You dare interrupt me two nights in a row," Spike snarled. "I'll be talking to Angelus about this." He continued to pound into the female beneath him as if they were still alone.

"T-that's the pr-problem, Master Spike," stammered the one on the right. "The ceremony is about to start, and we can't find him."

"Well, he's not out here as you can see." Spike felt Buffy shudder in release despite the audience. He smirked at the minions when she screamed out his name at the top of her lungs. Spike made one last thrust, and he emptied himself inside her hot core.

Buffy pulled her dress down after Spike pulled his cock out of her sticky, cum-filled pussy. She waited until he tucked himself back inside his pants one more time before she tucked her hand inside his elbow. She knew that she should be embarrassed by what had just happened, but when she was with Spike her inhibitions fled. Buffy smiled up at Spike while they swept past the minions.

Spike and Buffy spent the rest of evening pretending that they hadn't seen Angelus since the dancing. Hours later, Buffy whispered in Spike's ear that she was ready to go back to his quarters. They sauntered out of Angelus' compound with no one the wiser of their staking actions on the balcony, but they did get a kick out of the whispers circulating the room about their sexual liaison.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lawson showed up at Spike's quarters first thing in the morning with the news that Angelus was still missing. The compound that housed the elder vamp's harem was now on official lockdown while a thorough search was being made. Both Spike and Lawson knew it wasn't out of love for Angelus that the search was being held. It was their fear of punishment. Spike knew that Buffy's crew would be there in twelve hours. So, that was the timeframe in which he would stage his coup. Buffy would get her sister back, and he would take over Angelus' empire.

Spike watched Buffy eat another huge breakfast before they spent a joyous two hours frolicking in his shower. He slapped her sharply on the ass, and he sent her off to check to see if any of her team had shown up yet on the worker platform. Spike told the Slayer he needed to talk to his second and third in command about the coup. 

Buffy strolled along the catwalk. Her eyes flitted over the workers laboring below her while she scanned for any friendly figures. She'd moved down two tiers to where she'd been working just two days before. She'd just spotted a familiar bald head when she was stopped in her tracks by a group of women led by the girl that had made the 'blood bank' observation before. Buffy noticed the woman's black eye, and she wondered whose fist she had walked into.

"I've been here for two years, bitch," the woman snarled. "It was my turn for Master Spike to pick me."

"You tell her, Sunny," one of the other women shouted.

"What can I say?" Buffy replied. "He appreciates class not trash." She sniffed in disdain while she crossed her arms across her chest. 

"Slut!" Sunny growled. She curled up her lip, and she gave Buffy a look that would have sent a weaker woman running for cover.

"Fight! Fight!" The other women formed a circle around Buffy and Sunny.

Sunny launched herself at Buffy. She assumed she had the advantage on the smaller woman, years of hard work and intimidation caused the woman to have great confidence in her ability to take down smaller foes. Sunny was surprised when she encountered thin air. She whirled around to find Buffy smirking at her from the other side of the circle, her arms still crossed across her chest.

"Grab her!" Sunny barked. She motioned to a couple of her lackeys, who both grabbed Buffy by the shoulders.

"Oh, you're a big girl now." Buffy grabbed the hands on her shoulders. With a deft twist of her body she had both women on their knees where they squealed in pain. They pulled against Buffy's grip, but they were no match against the Slayer's strength. "Now, I can let them go or I can break their hands. I'm sure you'll be only too happy to explain to Spike why several of his worker bees will be unable to work for weeks on end." 

"Is there a problem here?" The crowd parted for Lawson like he was Moses parting the Red Sea. Ironic, considering Lawson was an evil vampire while Moses was a man of God.

"Nope, no problem," Buffy chirped. She smiled brightly at the dark-haired vampire, but she didn't loosen her grip on her prisoners. "I was just showing Sunny-girl here why it's not size, but how you use it that garners... satisfaction."

Lawson had heard the whisperings about Sunny. Her intimidation techniques allowed her get the other females to hand over their meager possessions to the bigger woman. However, to come out and attack the master's chosen consort was a majorly stupid move. Lawson guessed the thought of the privileges usually garnered by the consort finally drove the over-bearing worker to make her move against what she thought was a smaller, weaker foe. 

"Sunny, you and your cohorts have just earned yourselves a demotion." Lawson snapped his fingers, and the guards came forward to grab the three women.

"Who's the hottie?" A voice whispered in Buffy's ear.

Buffy looked over her shoulder to see her sister Slayer standing behind her, her eyes glued on Lawson. She nodded a greeting to the bald, black man standing next to Faith before she answered. "That's Spike's second, Sam Lawson."

"Mmmm, does he have a woman?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Buffy said. "Why's Gunn here? I thought Riley was on this mission." She waved for Faith and Gunn to follow her. Buffy put her arm through the other Slayer's while Gunn followed behind them.

"Riley was found in a whorehouse bleeding to death," Faith giggled. "Apparently someone cut off his dick and balls. The replacement doctor said that while he'll be able to piss normally, he'll never have kids or sustain an erection. Wonder who the fucker pissed off?"

"Another pretty little Slayer." Spike melted out of the shadows. He looked the dark-haired Slayer up and down while he assessed her strengths and weaknesses. He smirked when he saw the flash of jealousy in his mate's eyes. Spike grabbed Buffy's hand while he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. Normally he wouldn't mind a good fight. In fact, it would be foreplay, but they had other things to discuss before they could fall into bed again.

Spike escorted the two Slayers and Gunn into a formal meeting room. They were soon joined by Lawson and Dalton, at which time introductions were made all around. Spike and Buffy sat side by side at the head of the table with the others spread out down the sides.

"Angelus' minions are still under the impression this is one of his infamous 'tests'," Lawson announced. He turned to look at his Sire. "You mentioned you had proof that it isn't, chief. May we see it now, that the cavalry is here?"

Spike removed his grandsire's ring from his pocket, and he laid it on the table in front of him. Both Lawson and Dalton looked from the ring to Spike and back to the ring in amazement. They both knew that Spike was strong, but they never realized he was ambitious. He had always gone with the flow of things. Their respect for their master increased ten-fold.

"B, did you steal some poor vampire's ring before you dusted him?" Faith teased. She wiped a fake tear from her eye. "My little Slayer baby is growing up."

"Oh shut up, you," Buffy grumbled. She rolled her eyes at Faith while she settled into Spike's side. She was pleasantly surprised when both Faith and Gunn grinned at her easy affection with the master vampire. "Okay, why are you guys not freaking out about me and Spike?" Buffy raised an eyebrow when both of her friends smirked in unison.

"Prophecy!"

"What?" Buffy sat up in her chair. "Don't tell me Giles fell for that claptrap again, because it worked so well last time."

"Oh relax, B." Faith flipped her hand in the air. "It's not like you're gonna die again. You're just gonna team up with blondie here to protect the Key. No biggie."

"How are we doin' this, chief?" Lawson asked. He wanted to get back to the important things, like taking over Angelus' empire.

"Tonight, we'll be the ones in charge," Spike announced. "While we're dealing with the minions and guards, Buffy will be whisking her sis off to safety. Angelus' pet rock needs to be destroyed."

"And later?" Dalton piped up.

"The Slayers' job would be much easier if _they_ are in control of the vampires," Spike revealed. "It would also provide protection from the Council. If we systematically remove all the other clan heads, and bring the clans under our control, we would easily be the most powerful force in the universe."

"Power corrupts," Gunn said softly. It wasn't that he was against the idea. It would certainly make protecting the Slayers an easier job for the advance guard, but they had all heard the stories of how corrupt the Council of Watchers had become in the 20th century.

"'m already corrupted," Spike remarked. "Evil vampire here."

"What happens when Buffy grows old and dies?" Faith questioned. "Will you go back to being the Slayer's enemy?"

"Not likely," Spike chuckled. "I can taste the immortality in her blood. She's gonna be a bloody thorn in my side for the rest of my unlife." He jerked away when Buffy smacked him hard on the shoulder. "Hey, little lighter with the love taps there, pet."

"Maybe we should spar," Buffy suggested. "I'll show you love taps."

"Bring it on, baby." Spike smirked at the petite girl at his side before he turned his attention back to the others. "When the rest of your team gets here, we'll meet up and proceed to Angelus' compound. While I'm taking over in the throne room, you can storm the harem to remove Buffy's little sis. We should get some rest. The night may prove to be long."

"Let me show you to the guest quarters." Lawson rose to his feet while he gestured towards the door. "Dalton will provide you with anything you need." The two vampires followed Faith and Gunn out of the meeting room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy stood at one end of the training room, one hand on her hip while the other twirled an axe. She liked this one much better than the ones Giles made her practice with. The head was made of a light-weight metal that was actually stronger than steel. Buffy grinned when Spike approached her in full vampire mode.

"Do we really need weapons for this?" Buffy asked. She continued to twirl the axe.

"I just like them." Spike rubbed his hand down his chest. "They make me feel all manly." He watched the Slayer's eyes follow the path of his hand, and he smelled her arousal. The vampire figured that she was sufficiently distracted, but when he got too close her fist connected with his nose. Spike covered his bloodied nose with one hand. "You fucking bitch."

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Buffy grinned wildly while she fell into a fighting stance. "Faith is the only other person I can spar with and not hold back. It's gonna be so much fun to whip your ass."

"That's what you think, Slayer," Spike said mockingly. He licked his bottom lip before he smirked evilly. "The last Slayer I killed... she begged for her life."

"Gosh, you remember something that happened that long ago," Buffy mocked in return. "I figured you'd be senile or something by now."

"Mmm, but you, I know for a fact you're the beggin' kind," Spike sneered. "But don't worry, I won't make you beg again. I'll make it fast. It won't hurt a bit."

"No, Spike, it's gonna hurt a lot." Buffy threw a punch that connected with Spike's jaw, and then she ducked beneath the fist he threw in return. She smacked him across the face before she flung him backwards where he connected with the wall.

"Is that the best you can do, little girl?" Spike pushed himself away from the wall. "I _am_ amazed that you've lasted this long with such pathetic skills."

"Pathetic skills?" Buffy growled. "I'll have you know I hold the New Council's record for the most kills." She jumped towards the vampire, but he stepped out of the way. Buffy slammed into the wall, and she could feel Spike approaching her from behind. An instinct told her to duck.

Spike growled when his fist connected with the wall making a huge hole in the plaster. "You're gonna pay for the damages with your hide, Slayer."

"Somehow I don't think so, Spike," Buffy huffed. She kicked the vampire's feet out from beneath him. Buffy pulled a stake from her jacket pocket, and she quickly straddled his body while she held the weapon to his unbeating heart.

Spike bucked beneath the Slayer, but the stake tightly pressed into his flesh made him reconsider his actions. He could feel his cock harden beneath the warmth of her body. _If she turns me on this much with sparring, I bet I'd cut glass after a real fight._ Spike settled back to see exactly what his Slayer was up to. He smirked to himself when she reached up under her skirt and ripped off her barely-there-anyway panties.

"You just keep those arms stretched out like they're tied, vampire," Buffy hissed in Spike's ear. When he eagerly complied, she dropped her stake onto the floor. Buffy ran her hands up her thighs taking the fabric of her skirt with them. She bunched the fabric around her waist before she dipped her fingers into the wet folds of her sex. Buffy flung her head in pleasure when her fingers connected with her clit.

"Stick your fingers inside, luv. I wanna watch you ride them," Spike muttered huskily, his eyes glued to the Slayer's pussy.

"No, I have a better idea." Buffy bit her lip when a small spasm shot through her body. "I think I'm gonna climb up there and ride that nasty demon tongue of yours." She scrambled up Spike's body, and she lowered her aching center onto his face.

Spike refused to give his 'captor' that pleasure, but a firm grip in his short locks soon changed that idea. He stuck his tongue as far out as possible, and in return Buffy acted as if it was his cock. Spike groaned quietly while she writhed against his face. He sucked up the juices which flowed from her core every time he came in contact with her clit.

"Spike," Buffy moaned. Her muscles clenched while she rode out a powerful orgasm. She leaned over him, propped up with one hand, as she gasped for air. However, when Spike moved his hands, she admonished him. "No moving. I'm not done yet."

Spike keened in anticipation when Buffy quickly scrambled backwards until her face was even with his groin. He wasn't surprised at all when she ripped his pants open and dragged them down his lean hips. Her heated mouth and steely grip on his cock caused his eyes to roll back in his head. Spike's unneeded breath came in gasps and pants as Buffy stroked and sucked him into orgasm. He hissed out her name when she swallowed all of his spendings and licked him clean.

Buffy collapsed against Spike. Her head was cradled against his stomach and his cock lay between her breasts. She sighed in contentment as she snuggled closer to his body. She stroked his side with one hand while she used the other to hang onto his shoulder. Another sigh of contentment slipped from her lips when he settled his arms around her to hold her close.

"Tired, luv?" Spike asked.

"Yep," Buffy whimpered sleepily. Her eyes closed slowly, and her mind shut down.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Spike advanced towards the doors of Angelus' compound. Behind him, trailing out in two lines to form a V-shape, were the two Slayers, his own second and third in command and two humans. The blond vampire had been a little leery of the one-eyed human that showed up just a few hours before, but both Buffy and Faith vouched for Xander Harris. Spike stopped in front of the guards where he casually raised his left arm to expose Angelus' ring adorned his finger.

The two minions blinked in astonishment, and they both wondered if this was part of some elaborate test perpetuated by Angelus. Which of the master vampires did they want the least amount pissed at them? Some of them were very tired of the games that Angelus played with them, but they felt that they had no choice in the matter. It was a play along or be dusted situation.

"You with us or against us?" Spike growled. He curled his lip in disgust when the minions went for their weapons. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the Slayers raise their crossbows and with resounding thunks Angelus' guards dusted. 

Spike's minions melted out of the darkness at the end of the hallway, and they came up behind the others.

"Against us," Buffy chirped. She quickly reloaded her crossbow while she went over the compound's floor plans in her head. "Everybody know what they're doing?"

The plan was short and simple. Buffy, Xander, and Dalton would take half the minions and go to the harem to rescue Dawn. The three of them would dust any minions that didn't join them. Spike, Faith, Lawson, and Gunn would proceed to the throne room with the other half of the minions, where they would stage a fast, but dusty coup.

Buffy was now wearing a choker necklace specifically designed to show off her status as an Aurelian mate. It would help her to garner some respect from the minions she came across, but more importantly Spike's personal modifications to the design showed everyone exactly which Aurelian was Buffy's mate. At first, she balked a little bit about the resemblance to a collar, but then she warmed up to the idea. She was proud to show off the fact that Spike was her mate. Her previous failures in relationships just had her a little worried about feeling only like a piece of property or window dressing. Spike never made her feel that way. So, in the end, she gave in.

"Right then," Spike said. He pushed the doors open, and the group stepped into Angelus' compound. He gave his mate one last lingering look before he turned towards the throne room. By the time the bleached blond master vampire hit the double doors leading into the receiving room of Angelus' court, his group of minions had swelled to twice their former mass.

"You can't come in here, Spike," Adnoh, Angelus' advisor, screamed. "When our Sire returns, you'll pay for this."

"I think not!" Spike snarled in triumph. He showed Adnoh the ring on his hand. "Angelus is gone, and I'm in charge now."

"You lie!" Adnoh screeched. "You kidnapped Master Angelus and had a fake ring made. You'll pay for this, traitor."

"Why kidnap when you can dust?" Spike carelessly waved a hand at the younger vampire. He smirked when Faith stepped out from behind him, and the dull thwanking sound of a crossbow arrow hit Andoh in the heart. Spike stared at the other minions, his eyes bright with challenge. "Anyone else wanna say somthin'?"

"I think you scared the piss out 'em, blondie," Faith quipped.

"I see you found yourself another little human slut." Martia stepped out of the shadows. She had her own crossbow in her hands, and it was aimed right at Spike's heart. Her hate-filled face was twisted in a grimace. "Guess that other one didn't last as long as she thought she would."

Before any of the others could react to the newest threat, Faith was across the room and had the other female's hair in her fist. Contempt dripped from the Slayer's every movement and word. "You be careful what you say about B. I don't take too kindly to people insulting my friends, and you'll find I don't have the same reverence for human life that she does."

"Spike," Martia whimpered. "Help me." She dropped the crossbow on the floor, and she attempted to look as pathetic as possible.

"Of course, Martia," Spike cooed. "For all of you who have joined me willingly, I give you your newest pussy on a leash. Take her, strip her, and chain her in the usual place."

Martia screamed in protest when two minions grabbed her away from Faith. "You can't do this. I'm still a citizen."

"Actually I can, pet." Spike smirked. "Guess you should have read the fine print on the contract Angelus made you sign." He brushed past Martia, and he entered the throne room.

Lawson entered behind Spike, and he was followed directly by Gunn and Faith. The four of them walked directly towards the dais at the other end of the room while the minions flowed in the doors and surrounded the occupants of the room. Spike climbed the short steps to the top of the platform where he flung himself into the overly ornate chair. He slumped casually while he studied the room for any possible threats.

"As soon as his mate arrives, Master Spike will have a word with you." Lawson took his place at Spike's side. Like his Sire, he also scanned the room for threats. He hoped that Spike's Slayer finished her task in a hurry, but he smiled to himself when the minions that held high positions in Angelus' court started to shift uneasily under Spike's unwavering gaze.

The wait for Buffy was surprisingly short. She swept into the room like a queen, followed by Xander, Dalton and the minions. Dawn was already safe and sound in her mother's arms, due to the transporter device that Buffy herself had activated in the homing device. Buffy climbed to the top of the dais, and to the astonishment of many of those gathered sank into Spike's lap rather than to the floor at his feet. What surprised the late Lord Angelus' courtiers the most was the fact that the blond vampire allowed such liberties.

"Know this," Spike's voice boomed through the room. "Buffy Summers is my mate. Her orders are my orders. If she says jump, you say 'yes, mistress' and jump! Do you all understand?"

"Yes, Master Spike." The voices echoed through the room, even though some of them sounded a bit unhappy with the events that had just occurred. Lawson and Dalton took note of the more disgruntled courtiers while they both vowed to keep a watch on those particular minions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy padded out of the bathroom where she stopped up short to stare at the naked, lounging vampire sprawled on the bed. She licked her lips at the sight of how his pale skin contrasted against the black satin sheets. Buffy knew she had to square things away with Giles and her mom before she could basically move in with her new guy. but she looked forward to moving ahead this time. This made the Slayer want to make the coming sexual encounter extra special. She smirked slyly at the thought that entered her mind.

"Jump," Buffy whispered.

"How high, mistress?" Spike drawled lazily. He leaned up on one elbow towards her. His hand drifted to his hard cock, and he casually stroked it. He could feel the Slayer's hot gaze follow his every move.

"That's what I like to hear." Buffy chuckled. She took a flying leap towards the bed where she landed next to Spike. "You know, eliminating Nest will be harder than Angelus."

"Already got a plan in motion, luv." Spike rolled over to nibble on Buffy's shoulder. "I found a bint that looks so much like my great-grandsire that they could be twins."

"What's that have to do with anything?" Buffy moaned when Spike settled his body on top of her own. She lifted her hips slightly, and his cock slipped into her pussy. "Fuck that feels good."

"Darla was old bat face's favored childe and Angelus' sire." Spike shifted his weight to let Buffy breathe, but otherwise he didn't move. He sighed in pleasure when she tightened her inner muscles. "Dalton knew the old bitch back in Sunnyhell. He's givin' the new girl some lessons on how to entice bat face."

"Talk later, fuck now," Buffy commanded with a groan. She again flexed her muscles around the shaft resting deep within her depths. She grumbled under her breath when he slid his cock out of her pussy, but she let out a shriek of pleasure when he flipped onto her stomach and quickly rammed himself back inside.

Spike gripped Buffy's hips tightly while he continued to pump into her tight, hot body. He slumped over her back, pushing her body into the mattress. Spike shifted into game face, and he buried his fangs into his mate's flesh. His demon loved how she struggled beneath him while she tried to get him to move faster and harder. He figured Buffy might be up to a little chase and capture in the near future.

Buffy continued to squirm beneath the cool body of her mate. She loved how her actions made Spike more aggressive and feral. Their relationship was of equals. Each took on the dominant role when it suited them. Buffy was happy for the first time in years, and she was going to keep it that way.

Spike felt Buffy's inner muscles clench around his cock, and like before he found that he couldn't hold back his own orgasm in the wake of his mate's. He felt himself grow slightly bigger before coating her warm sheath with his cool seed. Spike slumped over Buffy, unwilling to move from his place of dominance.

"The Master is having a little soiree in six weeks, pet," Spike huffed into Buffy's ear. "Ya think your group can be ready?"

"Sure," Buffy breathed out. "Will yours?"

"You betcha, Slayer."

 

The End


End file.
